Mi vida sin bananas
by Mokonas-nee-chan
Summary: Len en problemas: Debes cuidar los alimentos que comes y eso incluye el plátano-Sentenció el medico... En ese mismo instante la vida de Len terminaba.. Plá-plátano-susurró- ... PASEN A LEER PORFAVOR *O*


**Mi vida sin bananas..**

-Len .. tienes que ir a hacerte los exámenes, es por tu bien- Dijo Rin con preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Noo quierooo!! – Aquí iba denuebo el berrinche de Len por no querer ir a hacerse los exámenes que le indicaba el doctor

-Len.. Qué pasa si te da una enfermedad maligna y te mueres!! – Dijo Rin Histérica

-Pues.. Me muero y PUNTO! –

-QUÉ! AH,NO SI YO NO TE MATO ANTES!!- Rin había caído en el hoyo de la histeria.. En eso una persona hace acto de presencia entre los dos gemelas.. Por el bien mental físico y psicológico de Len que estaba a punto de ser golpeado con brutalidad por una histérica Rin

-Mira.. Len, lo que tengas podría ser grave-Dijo Meiko tratando de sonar lo más comprensible posible- Yo sé que le tienes miedo a las agujas, pero sólo será un momento. Además te llevaremos a un laboratorio perteneciente a una universidad.. Te tratarán bien allí- Cuando Len escuchó Laboratorio, Universidad, aguja y tratar bien se pudo calmar un poco.

Rin comenzó a revolverse los cabellos de forma desesperada.

-Len.. Hermanito.. –Rin trató de sonar lo más amable posible pero volvió a salir de sus casillas- Mira.. si NO vas al PUTO laboratorio te corto los- YA!!!!!

-OKK!-dijo Len

-Te harás los exámenes Len?

Len miró muy asustado a Meiko, agachó su cabeza representando que ya no presentaría más resistencia..

-Mientras pueda comer plátanos mi vida puede continuar – dijo cansado

Rin sonrió

-Pues si es así ¡Vámos ahora!-Rin tomó la mano de Len y comenzó a tirar de ella.. Len se detubo

-Espera Rin- Len salió corriendo por un pasillo y volvió con su plátano.. como sería su vida sin él.. No puede ni imaginarsela

-Bueno.. Entonces yo y Kaito los llevamos en el Auto-Dijo una Meiko muy sonriente

-Verdad Kaito?

-Ehhh?-dijo kaito en forma de reproche.. Pero, se fija mejor en Meiko y vió que tenía una paleta de helado en la mano mientras sonreía

-Y? Kaito?

-Clarooooo!!- Y se lanzó sobre Meiko para arrebatarle el helado.. Luego se puso serio y miro a los gemelos

-Vámonos chicos

-Hai!

Mientras más avanzaba el auto, más nervioso se ponía Len .. No le gustaba para nada la idea de sacarse sangre.. Le temía a las agujas… Comenzó a descascarar el platano y a comerselo muy lentamente.. Hasta que por fin Terminó de comerselo, Se había olvidado de todo comiendo esa sabrosa fruta. En eso siente como el auto se detiene y le llegan todas las cosas que iban a pasar de golpe.. y se pone aún más nervioso.

"_Cálmate Len .. sólo es una aguja" –_Decía mientras bajaba del auto

-Vamos Len!-Dijo animada Rin mientras tomaba de la mano a Len y lo comenzaba a guiar. Mientras Meiko y Kaito los seguían por detrás.

Entraron al laboratorio y Meiko se hizo cargo de pedir que le tomaran las muestras y de pagar. Mientras Kaito, Rin y Len esperaban sentados al frente de una puerta de material translúcido que decía: Sólo personal autorizado

La secretaria le pasó la boleta a Meiko y pinchó otro papel al lado de la puerta. Meiko comenzó a encaminarse hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó. Miró a Len y le sonrió.. éste le miró preocupado.

-Todo estará bien- Dijo Meiko para tranquilizar a Len

Derrepente la puerta se habre dejando ver a una persona con vestimenta blanca y lentes.. Se veía amable almenos. La mujer tomó el papel .. lo analizó.. lo leyó y todo para al final decir..

-Kagamine Len?- y entró denuevo por la puerta

Len se paró y Meiko se paró junto a él mientras Rin y Kaito los observaban

-Te acompaño?- preguntó Meiko con voz fraternal

-S-sí .. porfavor- Y así ambos se encaminaron hacía la puerta translúcida, la abrieron y pasaron.

Pasaron unos minutos y se empezaron a oir gritos y pataleos adentro de la sala

Rin se levantó preocupada por Len.. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo para que gritara así? Y puso una mano en su pecho. Mientras a Kaito le caía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos más y se puedo ver a len con un parche en su brazo derecho y con lagrimitas en los ojos y a una Meiko con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Terminamos.. ves que no fue para tanto- Dijo Meiko, Len se giró y miró a Meiko con una cara asesina

-E-Entonces.. vamos al edificio de al lado para pedir la hora con el medico.. Miró a Len y éste sólo asintió

Rin se acerco a su hermano y dijo

-Eres un miedica- Y sonrió, len al principio se había molestado pero al final terminó por sonreir también

Luego todos comenzaron a caminar al edificio de al lado y Meiko denuevo fue la que volvió a trámitar para pedir una hora con el médico que vería a Len mañana.. Ya que mañana entregaban los resultados de las muestras de sangre (N.A:Que rápidos son *O*).

Pasó el día y Len despertó.. bajó a la cocina y vió la hora

-_"Faltan dos horas para ir a buscar los examenes"_ –Descascaró el platano y lo comenzó a comer

-buenos días Len- Dijeron Miku y Rin al unisono seguidas por Meiko y Kaito

-Qué tal Len?- dijo Meiko y Kaito lo saludó con la mano

-Bien – dijo sonriendo

Después de aquello Len terminó de comer su delicioso plátano.. que no podía faltar cada mañana.. era sagrado.

Comenzaron a alistarse para ir a buscar los exámenes.. Llegaron, Meiko denuevo trámito para que le entregaran los chingados exámenes y ahora se dirigían hacia el edificio de al lado.. Entraron en una sala de espera, se sentaron y esperaron a qué los llamaran. Estaban aburridos no sabían que hacer.. cada uno pensaba en lo suyo.. Len estaba pensando en si cuando volviera a casa comería un platano con salsa de chocolate o mermelada.

_-Kagamine Len. Consulta Número 204_

-Ahora podemos entrar todos así que si quieren entrar vengan- Dijo Meiko dirigiéndose a Kaito y Rin . Ellos sólo asintieron. Comenzaron a Caminar hacia la consulta, hasta que llegaron al frente de la puerte correspondiente. Meiko dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para luego girar de la manilla y entrar. Cuando entraro Sólo habían dos asientos al frente de la mesa del doctor así que Meiko y len se sentaron en ellos, Mientras kaito y Rin se apoyaban en la pared y la puerta detrás de ellos respectivamente.

-buenos días- Saludo el doctor de la mano a cada uno- Vamos a ver los exámenes de este jovencito

Meiko sacó unos papeles de su cartera y se los entregó al doctor..

En ese momento todos estubieron en silencio. Mientras el médico comenzaba a leer los resultados del exámen.. y mientras hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Qué pasa doctor?- Se aventuró a preguntar Meiko

Len estaba nervioso.. ¿Qué pasaba!?

-Este chiquillo tiene tendencia a la diabetes.. Y tiene que ser tratado desde ya, si no quiere pasar a diabetes- Dijo mirando a Len

Mientras, Len sintió como pasaba un escalofrio por su espalda.. Esto era malo

-Y qué significa esto.. Doctor?- preguntó inocentemente. Meiko, Rin y Kaito miraron con pena a Len esperando a lo que se venía

-Que tendrás que tomar pastillas para controlarte- Len se relajó en ese momento pero se volvió a tensar cuando dijo- Tienes que cuidar los alimentos que comes y sobre todo. Hacer mucho ejercicio

-¿Cuidar los alimentos que como?- preguntó con miedo

-Así es- dijo el doctor- Debes tratar de comer mucha fruta – Len se puso feliz al escuchar eso.. Podría comer todo el platano que quisiera!! Pero no se dio cuenta de que Meiko, Rin y Kaito lo miraron con más pena ya que él no entendía que significaba eso- Pero tendrás que comer frutas que no sean dulce- Eso había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él y cayó en estado de SHOCK..

"_No.. podré.. comer.. más .. plátano"_

-Plá-plátano….-Dijo Len mas blanco que un papel mientras veía al platáno como se alejaba con unas alitas hacia el cielo.

-Eso incluye el platano-Sentenció el doctor

"_El diablo me lleva…"_

¿¡Qué Demonios haría él sin comer PLÁTANO!?

Sin duda alguna.. Este sería el fin de la vida alegre de Kagamine Len

Acto siguiente.. Len se desmaya en la consulta.

* * *

**Tear:** Jejeje!! Qué tal? Esta idea surgió mientras hablaba con Miyako sobre la diabetes, y mencionamos que no se podía comer el plátano.. Así que en ese momento mi cerebro hizo "Click" y salió esta idea.. ¿Qué les pareció la historia?

Comenten porfavor *O* espero reviews!! Matta Ne!

**Y no se olviden de ver Spice! In me *O***


End file.
